


Black Satin

by ariminiria



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Reader is a Villain, Suggestive Themes, consented cheating, probably an unhealthy relationship, suggestive content, that will make sense if you choose to read, they're both a bit sociopathic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariminiria/pseuds/ariminiria
Summary: Billy Russo isn't one for settling down. But when he meets a mysterious woman at a gala, he feels drawn to her in a way he's never felt before. Now they have each other, and neither one intends to let go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So… I don’t know where this came from. It’s probably the most suggestive thing I’ve ever written, but this is as far as I’ll ever go, so sorry to disappoint anyone. Uhh… yeah. Anyway. This might turn into a mini series… as if I don’t have enough WIPs as is… Let me know if you’d like to see this turn into something longer! Also, I’m on mobile so sorry if the formatting is weird or whatnot.

A dress of black satin cascaded down her body like a waterfall of cloth. Black liquid liner with wings sharper than even the suede stilettos on her feet adorned those beautiful eyes.

Billy Russo let himself drink it all in: the sight of her, and the free champagne.

Oh sure, everyone here at the gala had gone all out, donning their best finery. But none of them could hold a candle to her.

Black satin. Velvet lips adorned with the most flattering shade of red - oh, he could taste them from here.

And eyes that sparkled like gemstones in the dim event lighting peered out from underneath delicate long lashes.

He passed his glass off to the nearest waiter and made his way across the floor. She had caught his eye.

And she would be his. Even if she didn’t know it yet. And even if just for one night…

Though he couldn’t help but hope for more.

Billy Russo always got what he wanted. He worked hard to get it, of course, but he always got it, in the end. And tonight would be no different.

Those off-shoulder sleeves showed off just enough of her beautiful skin to tease, and his dark eyes lingered along her collarbone. The fabric of the bodice hugged her in all the right places.

If Billy were a lesser man, he might’ve stood there in shock, with his mouth gaping open. But he had more class than that. Snagging two fresh glasses from a passing tray, he stepped up to her and offered one to her.

As her eyes met his, a smirk spread across his face.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?“ he asked. "I must be a lucky son of a gun to spot you in all this mess of stuffy rich folks.”

"Funny… aren’t you one of them?“ she asked coyly.

Billy was fixated on watching her mouth move as she spoke. She was truly stunning. His mind wandered, racing with thoughts of _her_.

Licking his lips, he gave her a sly grin.

"Rich, maybe. But stuffy? Never.”

He looked her over again. When he met her eyes, he knew that _she_ knew exactly what he was doing. But that small hint of amusement still tugged at the corner of her mouth, and he knew she was on the same page.

"And what about you?“ Billy asked. "You’re a breath of fresh air here. But you look like a pro at this whole… schmoozing thing.”

"Mm… maybe I’d rather stay a mystery,“ she teased. "I’m afraid you wouldn’t find me half as fascinating otherwise.”

"Sweetheart, you could never be anything less.“

He held her gaze, making sure she could tell he meant it. Billy Russo wasn’t about to give up a treasure like this, no matter what her story was.

She didn’t look away either. There they were, tension building, until she smirked and took a delicate sip from her champagne.

Billy had never wanted so badly to be a glass of overpriced alcohol.

"Well then… I suppose we should start with names,” she said.

"Billy Russo.“

There was a beat of silence as she returned the favor of looking him over.

”(Y/N).“

"Just (Y/N)?” he asked, his tone gently teasing.

A smirk flitted across her lips for just a moment.

"(Y/N) (L/N),“ she said.

"As in "New York’s newest corporate giant” (L/N)?“ he asked.

"The one and only… Funny how my father’s company only got successful after he died.”

Billy studied her carefully.

"No love lost there, huh?“

"None.”

She sipped from her glass once more as Billy watched.

"I do appreciate his money, though. Best thing he ever gave me…“

Billy chuckled at that.

(Y/N) looked up at him again, that subtle smile just barely there again.

"So, Mr. Russo… is the party to your liking?”

That knowing look in her eyes brought forth a chuckle from him.

"Ah, this ain’t ever been my kinda thing…“

"Really?” she teased. “You mean charity balls full of people who don’t actually care about the cause _don’t_ fill you full of excitement?”

Billy leaned in a little closer to her, testing the waters as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She didn’t move away, and she didn’t look flustered. Rather, she even seemed to lean a little closer, into his touch. He had known she was perfect the moment he set eyes on her.

"Whatd'ya say we get outta here?“ Billy murmured lowly.

(Y/N) set her champagne aside and let her eyes sweep over him once more.

"I say… lead the way, Mr. Russo.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, @dreamwritesimagines on tumblr made a prompt list challenge to help beat writer’s block, and two prompts really inspired me for the next part of Black Satin, so in a feverish whirlwind, I churned out this thousand-and-thirty-six word part 2. I modified the prompts “If I can’t be happy, then I will be a Queen.” from the Period prompts and “Everyone but us is expendable.” from the Modern prompts into what we have here. Special thanks to Dream for providing inspiration to us all! Hope you enjoy.

Black satin gleamed in the small ray of sunlight that crept through the curtains that morning. It lay there, all splayed out, strewn along the floor where it had been discarded the previous night. Alongside it, a hastily-removed black bow tie, as well as several layers of a suit were scattered about. Billy would have to send that to the dry cleaner’s later.

For now, however, he was content, holding her in his arms. She was draped over his chest, her soft breath tickling his collarbone as she nuzzled under his chin. He absently ran his fingers over her shoulder blade. Most of the girls he usually brought home would be gone by now, but this time, Billy found he was glad that _she_ wasn’t. So much so, in fact, that he couldn’t help but feel he should be making conversation.

“So…” he said softly. That seemed like a good start…

“So?” she murmured back teasingly.

Billy chuckled.

“You stayed.”

“Yeah.”

“Not many gals do.”

(Y/N) sighed and sat up, settling back against the headboard. Billy did the same, looking at her expectantly.

“I normally don’t,” she admitted. “There’s just something about you, Billy Russo. I’m not sure what it is, but…”

Billy gave her an appraising look.

“It’s because we’re the same, you and I,” he said, and as he spoke, he knew for certain he was right.

She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t dismiss him.

“How so?” she asked, but from the glint in her eyes, Billy had a feeling she already knew what he was going to say.

“We’re both… not quite who we pretend to be in front of the high society.”

(Y/N) sucked in a breath, as if to argue, but the argument never came. Her eyes locked onto his, silently prompting him to elaborate, asking - no, _daring_ him to speak out loud the truth that both of them already knew, but were loathe to admit to anyone untrustworthy. So Billy dared to press on.

“One has to wonder… how you father happened to die.” His voice was cold and even, and a dark smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. “After all,” he continued, “He wasn’t _that_ old…”

She didn’t seem startled or frightened by the accusation in his undertone. Rather, her amused look mirrored his own, and Billy could see something dangerous glinting in her eyes. It was the same look he saw every time he looked in a mirror. It was the same look that he only showed to the people who knew his true nature.

“One has to wonder how a military man makes such a successful company overnight,” (Y/N) countered evenly. “It’s almost like… people like us have to do things in secret to get ahead… and in these secret deeds, everyone but us is expendable.”

Billy held her gaze evenly for a moment before he chuckled darkly.

“And here I thought you couldn’t get any more perfect, sweetheart.”

She laughed, and Billy felt his heart flutter.

“Figures, the only guy able to catch my attention would turn out to be just like me,” she said. “So what’s your dirt, Mr. Russo?”

Billy chuckled. “Well, honey, there’s a lot of it. Why don’t we start with yours?”

(Y/N) nodded. “Fair enough. Well, the short version is, I got tired of my old man being so dismissive of me… Never taking me seriously, always looking down on me, ignoring me for his precious company…”

Billy could sense that she had surprised herself by opening up to him so quickly, but he couldn’t blame her. He too had an irrational urge to spill all of his secrets to her. They seemed to have that hypnotic, magnetic effect on each other.

“I wanted to help out,” she continued, “But he said I didn’t belong in the business. That it wasn’t my place. So when he struck it big using one of _my_ suggestions and he didn’t even bother to at least acknowledge me? Well… that was the last straw. I figured… I’ve done all the work. The company is basically mine anyway… Time to make it official. If I can’t be happy with a normal, loving father, then I’ll be an industry queen. But everybody knows that a princess can only be crowned queen once the king is dead…”

“And the media just _loved_ you playing the heartbroken daughter, huh?” Billy smirked.

“Oh, they ate it up,” she laughed. “And when I vowed to make the company stronger than ever, wanting to continue the work that meant _oh so much_ to my _beloved_ father, they ate it up. Plenty of “sympathetic” businessmen thought they could take advantage of a grieving daughter…”

Billy nodded. “And I bet they got blindsided by you. Serves ‘em right.”

(Y/N) smiled in a dark way that would have unsettled a weaker man. Billy just found it incredibly hot.

“It all worked out for me, in the end,” she said, humming thoughtfully.

“Oh sweetheart,” Billy said with a smirk, “This ain’t the end for you, by any means… It’s just the beginning. You can do anything you want, now. That’s what power is… freedom.”

She watched him for a moment, looking him over.

“And what about you, Billy Russo? What’s your damage?”

Billy leaned over and cupped her face in his hand.

“Sweetheart, I’m the most dangerous man you’ve ever met.”

She didn’t break eye contact, despite how close their faces were. Billy admired that. This was a woman who wore black satin like chain mail, and he loved that. It brought up feelings in him that he didn’t even know existed, made him feel in ways he hadn’t known he could.

“Don’t you know, Billy?” (Y/N) whispered. “Dangerous is hot.”

And then, she kissed him, harder than he had ever been kissed before, and that was saying something.

(Y/N) (L/N) was intoxicating, in the best way. She had this inexplicable power over him, and for some reason, Billy couldn’t care less.

As she straddled him, running her fingers through his hair, Billy found that his only concern was in finding a way to make sure he wouldn’t be losing her any time soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little more... well, everything... than I meant. This fic is out of control, Billy and Reader are in charge of what happens. Send help.

When I got home, Billy was breaking things. Again.

It didn’t happen often, but when it did, I knew something had really set him off. Probably Rawlins. I hated that man. Billy did too, but he was far better at hiding it from the man himself. Still, we both knew he was necessary.

That’s right, Billy let me in on the whole thing he was running. He refused to let me help him with it, though. At first, I had been upset, but I understood. In the worst case scenario, he wanted to make sure I was clean. Sweet of him, I know.

I set my purse on the kitchen counter and took a breath, steeling myself for Billy’s rage. Even though it wasn’t directed at me - I still had to be ready to face his tendency to lash out at anyone and anything in front of him. No, his rage was never directed at me. We worked too well together for that. We fit each other perfectly, in every way. That’s how I knew exactly how to calm him.

Even that first time I’d seen him like this, I had known just what to do. Most other girls would’ve done something pathetic. Freaked out, maybe. Called the cops. Or flat out just ran away. But not me. Billy had shouted and I simply spoke calmly. He looked at me like a deer in the headlights. I could tell he was used to people flinching and cowering. Honestly, I think he likes that. But he liked it more when I stood up to him. That had been a great night… After that, he never yelled at me again. That’s fine by me. Thinly veiled anger and a barely controlled tone are hotter anyways.

Squaring my shoulders, I walked around the corner and casually leaned against the wall, waiting for him to notice me. It took one more kick to the coffee table before he did.

“What’s on your mind, Mister Russo?” I asked, adding a light, teasing lilt to my tone.

Before he answered, his dark eyes swept over me. Now, I didn’t _ have _ to dress up for work, but most days, I wanted to. It was all worth it for the way Billy looked at me when I got home. He’d look at me the same even if I was wearing a potato sack, but if I wanted to get him really hot and bothered…

Today was no different. Well, maybe a little different, what with the raging anger and all, but I digress. His favorite thing of mine was that dress I’d been wearing when we met, but I wasn’t about to wear that to the office every day. Still, pencil skirts and button ups have a similar effect on him. I’m not really one to talk, though. Billy wears a suit like he’s the only man who can.

Right now, his tie was undone, both ends loosely hanging from either side of his neck. Having finished his once over of me, he licked his lips and threw up that irritated smirk. Something was different… something was really bothering him.

“It’s, uh, Rawlins,” he said flatly.

“Uhuh… I figured as much. What did he do this time?” I moved to sit on the couch after snagging a bottle of scotch and two glasses from the minibar.

Billy surprised me when he joined me. I’d figured he would want to give the wall another solid hit or two before he calmed down to this point. Apparently whatever was upsetting him was fairly serious… He took the bottle from me and filled the glasses, nearly downing his in one gulp. I held mine close to my lips, but didn’t drink yet.

“Billy.”

“Hm?”

“What’s up? Seriously, I’ve never seen you like this. And that’s saying something…”

He chuckled dryly. “I’ve never been asked to do something like this before… and _ that’s _ saying something. I’ve done a lot of things…”

I watched him for a moment, finally sipping at the scotch. I had a feeling I’d need it to hear what he had to say.

“Out with it, Russo.”

Billy stretched out and leaned back against the back of the couch, sighing.

“There’s this Homeland Security agent… Dinah Madani. She’s digging into Kandahar…”

From the look on his face, I had an idea of what he was about to say.

“And Rawlins wants you to…”

“To gain her trust.”

“By any means necessary, I assume?”

There was a beat.

“By any means necessary. Though Rawlins was anything but subtle with his implication about those means.”

Well then.

I took a deep breath in, then slowly sighed.

“Well, for one thing…”

Billy’s jaw tensed like he was preparing for me to be mad at _ him _ for his superiors orders.

“Not every girl is as weak to your charms as I am, Billy. If you wanna be effective with this Dinah Madani, I’m going to have to teach you how to step your game up.”

There was a pause as he looked at me with that adorable calculating face: lips slightly parted, head tilted, and that adorable crinkle in his brow. Then, he laughed.

“I’ll have you know, I managed to get my fair share of women before you came along…”

Smirking, I set my glass aside and straddled his lap.

“Hmm… for a night, maybe.” I cupped his face in my hands, tilting his chin up to kiss him in that teasing way that I know drives him crazy. “But if you want this woman in the palm of your hand… you have to go for the kill… for her _ heart _. I’ll show you how to steal her affections and blind her with your charms… not that that second part will be too difficult for you.”

Billy ran his fingers through my hair, nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

“Mm… and then what?” he murmured. “When I’m done with the mission and we’re safe?”

“Then…”

I ran my fingers through his hair, and his hand found my throat, gently caressing along my collarbone. It was our little game; having the power to hurt one another, but choosing not to…

“Then, you break her. For me.”

Billy turned his head to kiss the palm of my hand.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. Let me know what you think! I know this is darker than what I usually write, but it's... actually kind of fun. Reader as a villain is definitely new.  
All feedback is appreciated, I love hearing what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Every time he came home, on that rare occasion he managed to make it back, he smelled like her perfume. He hated it, hated the way it clung to him like a cloud. Now, he didn’t feel guilty, mind you. (Y/N) didn’t care one bit that he was sleeping with another woman. Billy rather thought she liked it, in some twisted way. Not that she liked the fact that he was sleeping with someone else, but the thought that he was pretending to fall for someone else seemed to thrill her.

“She’ll never know you like I do,” (Y/N) had said with a smirk. “I almost feel sorry for her… She thinks she’s special to you… but only I am.”

“Only you, sweetheart,” he’d replied before promptly taking her to bed.

But he did hate the way Madani acted. She wasn’t (Y/N), and that was no fault of hers - no one could ever measure up. Still, when she treated him like they were equals, or, heaven forbid, that she was somehow higher and mightier than him because she was in charge of Homeland… now that really pissed him off. Dinah Madani could never hope to equal him. Billy knew he was cleverer, stronger, and one step further ahead than she could ever hope to be. As for (Y/N)… lovely, sweet (Y/N)… Now  _ there _ was his equal. Strong, clever as a fox, and sexy to boot, what more could he ask for? The way Madani strutted around and tried to treat him like a blindfolded toddler was laughable compared to the level of trust, honesty, and - dare he even think it - love he shared with (Y/N).

Now, as he walked inside, finally home again, all he could think about was the way the other woman’s scent lingered, a pungent reminder that someone else consumed his time - time that would be better spent with his woman. His wonderful, beautiful, no-nonsense, no-power games woman… He desperately needed a shower before he crawled into bed with her, something to scrub away the noise of Dinah Madani.

It was later than normal, so he didn’t expect (Y/N) to still be awake now. As quietly as possible, Billy put his keys in the dish by the doorway and tossed his wallet on the kitchen island. He slung his coat off and over his arm, heading towards their bedroom. As he passed by the living room, what he saw there made him pause.

Billy never liked to get her hopes up, but after so long without her, he’d texted her saying he’d try to make it home that night. Evidently, (Y/N) had taken his message to heart and attempted to stay up to welcome him back. She lay on the couch, fast asleep, a glass of wine on the coffee table in front of her. Beside it, the bottle and a second, empty glass waited, presumably for Billy. A black silk robe draped over her - not the bedroom kind of robe, just what she liked to wear over her pjs before bed when she got a little cold.

The problem Billy found himself facing now posed quite a difficult dilemma. He could wake her, and see that adorably sleepy version of her, vulnerable and soft, that he rarely saw, or he could let her be. No, she wouldn’t want that… Maybe he should carry her to bed and roll with whatever happened from there.

It soon became clear that his deliberations were in vain, however, as (Y/N) began to stir, as if she could sense his very presence. Her bleary eyes fixed on him, and suddenly, she was wide awake.

“Billy…”

He moved to sit in the space beside her, and she sat up, lunging forward to wrap her arms around his neck. She was somewhere between vulnerable and possessive, and not quite fully conscious yet.

“I’m here, sweetheart,” he murmured to her, letting his fingers caress her hair.

Her embrace tightened around him at that, and she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Billy tensed at that, remembering everything that he brought home with him.

“You smell like her again…” she whispered, fiddling with the soft hair at the junction of his head and neck.

“Well that just won’t do,” Billy teased, still speaking softly as if to preserve some bubble of tenderness enclosing them. “You’ll have to help me wash it all away… replace it with something better.”

(Y/N) sat up to look at him, with that little, knowing smirk of hers, letting her fingertips trail from the back of his neck, over his shoulders, and down his chest.

“As long as you promise to tell me all about everything you’re doing to her while we do…”

Billy nearly purred at her touch.

“I think you’ll like this story, sweetheart… I killed her best friend… and I was the first person she called for help about it.”

She made a low noise, then chuckled.

“I think I’ll like this story  _ very _ much…” she said, untangling herself from him to get to her feet. Her hand trailed down his arm, and when she reached his hand, he couldn’t resist entwining his fingers with hers.

“Tell me all about pitiful little Dinah,” (Y/N) said, leading him through the bedroom and into the bathroom, already beginning to tug at his clothes - especially the tie, she  _ loved _ messing with his ties. “I want to know everything…”


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving her was always hard. The soft caress of sunlight framed her perfectly, like an angel in his arms. Well, maybe not an angel. Billy could never fall for anything less than a dark vixen, someone to match himself. But still, she was as radiant as ever, lying there beside him. These stolen moments remained his most treasured. In this silence, with no Madani, no Rawlins, no Frank, when he had nothing to distract him or keep him from her, this was when he felt like his most true self.

Here lay the woman who knew everything that he was, knew every intimate detail of him, and loved him in spite - no,  _ because _ of it. They were made for each other in every way.

She wrapped her arms tighter around his, her back pressed against his chest.

“When will you be back?” she murmured. “You’re working for that Senator today, aren’t you?”

Billy hummed in response, his thumb brushing over her knuckles.

“Yeah,” he said. “Senator Ori thinks Frankie’s after him.”

“Are you going to kill him?” she asked.

Billy had to think about that.

“Only if he shows up. But he seems bound and determined to muck this all up for us… so if he does try anything… I  _ will _ put him down. He’s a loose end.”

She made a soft noise in acknowledgement.

“Just be careful, okay? Madani may be out of the picture, but there’s still that bomber running around. I know you can handle Frank, but… I worry.”

“Don’t you have any faith in me?” he teased. He felt her laugh softly at that.

“You know I do, Billy. Doesn’t stop me from worrying.”

“I know, sweetheart.”

He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple and untangled himself from her.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?” he said to her as he began to ready himself for the day. “I intend to take advantage of the time we have together… Dunno how long Dinah’s gonna be down for the count.”

(Y/N) rolled onto her back to watch him.

“When do you think you’ll be done with her? Not that I haven’t enjoyed this little game… but it’s beginning to bore me. And I miss you more often than I share the bed with you.”

Billy smoothed his hair one last time, then began to tie his tie.

“Soon. She’s broken now… It won’t be long before she tears herself down.”

He looked over at her as he grabbed his suit jacket. She was looking over him with that familiar, hungry look, and it made him chuckle.

“I wish I could stay, sweetheart…”

She sat up, letting the sheets fall away.

“Then why don’t you?” she purred.

Billy leaned close to cup her face, speaking softly, “Because I have work to do… but when I’m done with this job… you had better believe I’ll be back for you.”

With that promise, he kissed her tenderly, in a teasing way that hinted at what was in store.

“Hurry home, Lieutenant Russo,” she murmured lowly.

And as he left for that hotel, for that oh-so-important job, she lingered there, in the back of his mind, like a bright star to keep him on course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I think maybe Billy and Reader will chill out a bit, they find a way to get even more messed up. Anyways... What do you think will happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

The door slammed open, startling me in the midst of my paperwork. Billy was home… but it seemed like his mood had only gone downhill since this morning.

“Billy?” I called, standing. I could hear him rifling through the alcohol cabinet, so I headed that direction. I rounded the corner just in time to see him downing a glass of something.

“Billy,” I said again.

At the sound of my voice, his gaze snapped to me. None too gently, he set the now-empty glass down and prowled over to me. He took my face in both his hands and kissed me in a dizzying way.

“Billy,” I whispered, letting myself lean into him. “What’s going on?”

He didn’t seem interested in answering me just yet. Instead, he pressed tender kisses along my jaw and my pulse point, running his fingers through my hair.

Rarely was he this gentle… he had to be extremely happy about something.

“She knows…” he finally murmured. “She found out, and I don’t have to pretend anymore…”

I gasped softly and pulled him closer.

“You’re all mine again…”

“All yours.”

* * *

Billy held her close as they lay there together on the couch, absently playing with her hair.

“So what now, Billy?” he heard her murmur. “Now that she knows… Now that Frank knows…”

“They can’t touch me. Everything is set up just the way we want it.”

(Y/N) hummed thoughtfully, tracing her fingertips over his chest.

“Madani’s going to come after you with everything she has. She might figure out we’re together.”

“Let her,” Billy said. “You can play dumb if she contacts you directly. There’s no evidence of any kind that you were involved or even knew about anything I’m doing. No one will ever be able to connect you to the dirty work.”

“I almost hope she does contact me…” (Y/N) said. “It’s about time I had a turn to put on a performance.”

Billy watched her with a small smile. He constantly found himself in awe of this woman he had managed to snare. Going to the gala that night had turned out to be one of the best decisions he’d ever made. And to think, he almost hadn’t gone… Someday he’d have to thank Curtis for telling him to be polite and at least make an appearance.

The thought of his (Y/N) staring Dinah Madani in the face, knowing all that she knew, and playing the part of the innocent, cheated-on girlfriend made him smirk. He’d gladly let Madani think he was a horrible cheater on top of everything else if it meant she’d sympathize with (Y/N) enough to throw her suspicions out the window.

“I almost hope so too…” he said. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

Soon, this would all be over… and maybe then, Billy could devote even more attention to his love for (Y/N)... maybe even with a band of silver or gold.

Just a few more loose ends, and they’d be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're starting to get into the action.... and the angst hehe. What do you think will happen? Be sure to let me know in the comments!


	7. Chapter 7

Dinah paced the floor in her office. Rafi had chided her about trying to get to Russo with Rawlins’ name, but she didn’t care. It made her feel better. But she needed something more, something to really take him down.

Finally, she forced herself to stop wearing a hole in the carpet, and sat at her desk. Tediously, she began to dig into Billy’s… _Russo’s_ life. And what she found made her blood run cold. A sick feeling began to settle into her stomach as the stark realization crept in.

She’d been sleeping with another woman’s boyfriend and she hadn’t even known. Dinah needed to talk to (Y/N) (L/N).

* * *

Interrogating Billy while knowing he killed Sam had been easier than this, but Dinah tried to project a calm front as the time ticked closer to the appointment. There were a lot of things running through her head, most of them worst-case scenarios.

Finally, right on the dot, there was a knock on the meeting room door.

“Come in,” she called, hoping her voice didn’t crack.

An agent opened the door.

“Miss (L/N) is here,” he said.

Dinah nodded.

“Send her in.”

The agent disappeared, and shortly after, a woman stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. The dress she wore was simple, yet professional, and definitely expensive… form fitting and flattering, she was the picture of sophistication.

“You must be Agent Madani...” she said with a smile that could melt even the hardest heart. “You wanted to meet with me?”

“That’s right,” Dinah said the pit in her stomach growing. “Please, have a seat.”

(Y/N) sat, carefully draping her coat over the arm of the chair.

“I must admit,” she said, “I’m a little confused as to why Homeland Security wants to talk to me…”

“I asked you here to talk about Billy Russo. He’s your domestic partner, isn’t he?”

_ Okay Dinah, you’re doing good so far… points for professionalism…_

They way (Y/N)’s face lit up when Dinah mentioned Billy only worsened that feeling of dread.

“Oh, Billy? Yes, we’ve been together for almost three years now…” She paused. “But… I don’t understand, what does Homeland want with Billy? He isn’t in any kind of trouble, is he?”

In the past, talking with witnesses and civilians had been easy for Dinah, but this…

This was personal.

Billy had _made_ it personal.

Normally, the truth would be easy, a kinder option. It would hurt, but it was the best thing for the sake of whoever was being deceived.

But here… Dinah found she didn’t want to burst that happy bubble this time. It was obvious that (Y/N) loved Billy. Adored him, even.

“Miss (L/N)...”

“Oh, please,” (Y/N) said, “Call me (Y/N). ‘Miss (L/N)’ just sounds so impersonal.”

That was the point.

“Very well… (Y/N)... You see, Billy is a person of interest in a case I’m currently working on. Now, I can’t discuss the details, but--”

“Person of interest?” (Y/N) asked, sitting up a little straighter, frowning. “What… what do you mean by that? Is he some kind of suspect?”

Dinah sighed.

“As I said, I can’t disclose th--”

“No, Agent Madani, I need to know. Is Billy under investigation for something?”

(Y/N)’s face was painted with worry. Dinah held her gaze until the silence became unbearable, and she made a snap decision.

“Yes.”

(Y/N) let out a shaky breath, shaking her head. She seemed upset and bewildered all at once.

“No, no… this has to be some kind of mistake, Billy would never get involved with something illegal…”

Dinah pitied her. They were in the same boat there. Though she hated to do it, this next question had to be asked.

“Were you aware that Billy was having an affair?”

(Y/N) looked as though Dinah had slapped her.

“He… he what?”

Dinah folded her arms across herself, resting her elbows on the table.

“He pretended to be single in order to develop an intimate relationship with a Homeland agent for inside information.”

(Y/N)’s shocked expression slowly melted away as she searched Dinah’s face.

“Y… you? Not just a Homeland agent… it was you, wasn’t it? The look on your face… He-- I’m going to be sick…”

Dinah didn’t know what to say, other than, “I’m sorry.”

(Y/N) laughed hollowly.

“You didn’t know… it was his fault.”

“If you don’t mind… I’d like to ask--”

“No.”

Dinah paused.

“I’m sorry?”

“Just because he’s a cheater, that doesn’t mean he’s a criminal. You can’t try to pin him for a crime just because you go your heart broken, Agent Madani…” She stood, beginning to put her coat on. “I think I should leave…”

Dinah stood, too.

“It’s the truth, (Y/N). I wish it weren’t, for your sake, but these are the facts. He all but admitted it to me himself.”

(Y/N) finished the last button and made for the door. Just as she grabbed the handle, Dinah pressed her hand against the door, closing it once more.

“Just… one last thing. If Billy gives you any reason to be suspicious… Please tell me. I know it isn’t what you want to hear… but just keep an eye out.

(Y/N) sighed.

“Fine. But I know I’m not going to find anything… Goodbye, Agent Madani. I’m sorry we were both deceived by him…”

And with that, Dinah was left alone in the meeting room. If she hadn’t been so distracted by guilt and frustration, she might have noticed the small, smug smirk that (Y/N) wore as she got onto the elevator, or the way she pulled out her phone to dial an all-too-familiar number.

But she didn’t notice a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up now... Do you think things will go according to canon, or will (Y/N) change things for Billy? Let me know in the comments!


	8. Chapter 8

“Just keep playing the part of the innocent girlfriend, okay?” Billy had said to me. “Give Madani everything she wants, and I’ll take care of the rest.”

And that was why I was sitting here now, waiting to talk to Dinah Madani. Finally, I was led into the same room where I’d met the woman herself that first time. I sat down, across from a camera she had set up. It didn’t look to be on, but I’d have to be extra careful of my words regardless.

I gave a sigh, feigning frustration.

“Do I need a lawyer, Agent Madani?”

“What?” She lanced at the camera. “Oh, no. That isn’t for you… Listen, (Y/N), I’m sorry to keep dragging you into this, I really am, but you should know that I now have hard evidence connecting Billy to his criminal activities.”

That was news to me. Did she have Frank Castle? Billy said to give her what she wants… so that’s just what I’ll do.

I let my lower lip tremble, as if trying to repress tears.

“I- I believe you… I didn’t want to… b-but I thought about what you said, about… any reason to be suspicious. There was just too much he wasn’t telling me, I could feel it.” I gave a fake sniffle and swiped at my eyes. “What do you need from me?”

Dinah came around the table to sit next to me. Her way of being comforting, I assume.

“I don’t _need_ anything from you, (Y/N). I… I wanted to offer you protection.”

I was unable to disguise my frown of confusion, so I played into it.

“I- I don’t think Billy would hurt me,” I stammered, “…Would he?”

“Honestly, at this point, I don’t know what he’s capable of,” Dinah said.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, attempting to look like I was losing my cool, businesswoman composure.

“Okay. Okay… if you think he might hurt me, then… I want to be protected. And I want to help you catch him, however I can.”

Dinah nodded.

“Alright, then… Come with me.”

She led me to another meeting room, where a man and a little girl sat together.

_ Micro._

Another man stood in the corner, arms crossed. That must be Frank Castle. Hm… if I can get into his good graces, I could give Billy an edge over him.

“Gentlemen… this is (Y/N) (L/N). I brought her here to keep her safe from Russo.”

How sweet.

“Come on, Madani,” Frank Castle said. “What are we waitin’ around for? We’re wasting time.”

Dinah sighed.

“Alright… Just give me half an hour to finalize things.”

With that, she was gone. Maybe now would be a good time to get into Frank and Micro’s good books. I didn’t want to seem too eager, so I subtly sniffled, dabbing at my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt, glancing nervously at Frank.

“(Y/N), right?” came the voice, not of Frank, but of his friend, Micro.

I looked up at him, nodding just a bit.

“Y-yes… Who are you?”

“I’m David,” he said. “You’re… you’re Billy Russo’s girlfriend, aren’t you?”

I glanced at the little girl, pretending I didn’t want to talk about it in front of her. The clever girl cleared her throat and looked at her dad.

“Dad, I’m gonna go ask if somebody can get some food, I’m kinda hungry.”

He nodded to her, and as soon as she left the room, I sighed.

“Yes… Yes, I’m… I _was_ Billy’s…” I stopped and shook my head. “You must think I’m really stupid, huh? Not to see the truth about everything he was doing…”

“Hey,” Frank spoke up, “Don’t. He fooled me too…”

I looked up at him and smiled softly.

“Frank Castle… he always spoke of you so highly… I wish we could’ve met under better circumstances.”

He gave me a look I couldn’t quite read, which I found odd. I could read everyone.

“Yeah…” he finally said. “Me too.”

Just then, Madani walked back in.

“We have a problem.” The three of us looked up at her expectantly. “Frank, there was a new message on the phone you used to arrange the swap. Russo wants her, too, or else the deal is off.”

I put up an expression of panic.

“No, no, no, I can’t- Why does he want me? Is he going to kill me because I came here?”

“We can’t do that,” Frank said firmly. “We can’t drag her into this.”

“He was very specific. He said ‘I know you know about the woman. You bring her for me or you get nothing.’”

“He’ll kill my family if we don’t, Frank!” David said agitatedly.

I let myself pause at that.

“Your family?” I crossed my arms tightly over myself and sighed. “I’ll do it.”

“Kid, are you sure?” Frank asked me.

I took a deep breath, then nodded.

“I can’t let anyone lose their family just because I’m scared…”

“Russo won’t touch you,” Dinah promised vehemently. If only she knew how much I _wanted_ him to touch me. “We’ll rig it so the deal doesn’t go down right. He has no idea Homeland knows about it, he thinks it’s just David and Frank, operating independently.”

I nodded again.

“Okay… So… I pretend like Frank abducted me?"

Dinah nodded.

“That’s the plan.”

“Then… I’m ready.” I looked at David, trying to seem as sincere as possible. “Let’s save your family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm thinking maybe one, possibly two more parts, then this series will be done! Let me know what you'd like to see happen before we wrap up!


	9. Chapter 9

Billy walked into the room where they were keeping her. He was pissed Homeland had killed Lieberman, but he was eager to see her again. As soon as she spotted him, she stood from the little chair and threw her arms around him, kissing him deeply. He chuckled and held her close.

“Oh Billy,” she sighed, “I missed you.”

A smirk played at the corner of his mouth.

“I missed you too, sweetheart.”

Pouting just a bit, she showed him her arm. “Billy, your boys bruised me… I know it was technically a kidnapping, but _honestly_.”

Billy paused, looking over her arm. He shot a glare at the men by the door. They would get it later.

“Never you mind about them, honey. I got a job for you…”

* * *

Frank waited. That was all he could do now: wait for Billy and Rawlins to fall into the trap. He was bloody and bruised, but he knew he could hold out just a bit longer.

Just then, Billy burst in, dragging (Y/N) along with him. This wasn’t part of the plan…

“Alright, Frankie,” Billy said, “Here’s what’s gonna happen: You unlock that computer for us, or sweet little (Y/N) gets it. Understand?”

Frank clenched his jaw, looking into the terrified eyes of Billy’s ex.

“You okay, sweetheart?” he asked her. Something in her expression went funny when he called her that.

“Y-Yeah…” she whispered, nodding, “I’m ok-kay…”

Frank turned his attention back to his former friend.

“This is low, even for you, Bill,” he growled. “Threatening the woman you claimed to love…”

At his words, (Y/N) froze, and Billy looked… almost… _awkward_.

“You never said it to her, did you?” Frank asked. When he had chatted with Billy (when he still believed them to be brothers), Frank had asked if he had anyone special. Billy had confessed he planned to marry (Y/N)…

Billy put his scowl back up.

“Enough. Are you going to cooperate or not?”

Frank sighed.

“Let her go, and I’ll do what you want.”

“I’ll let her go when you unlock that thing.”

Frank scowled.

“Fine.”

A little bit ahead of schedule, perhaps, but it would have to do.

* * *

It had all happened so fast. Frank stabbed Rawlins. Rawlins beat Frank. Frank _killed_ Rawlins. Now he was laughing at Billy. I didn’t understand what was going on.

Suddenly, Homeland Security was busting down the doors, and Billy took a bullet in the arm.

“Billy!” I cried.

“We gotta go,” he said, grabbing my arm. He lead me out, and we ducked safely into an inconspicuous car.

“Let me look at your arm,” I said, once we were far enough away.

“Later,” he said shortly. We don’t have much time.”

I had a feeling I knew what was riling him up.

“You’re worried because they caught me on camera? Billy, I didn’t do anything that could implicate me.”

Billy sighed a bit, but he didn’t relax. “Madani will find a way. She may not be bright, but Frank is bound to figure it out. He saw us leave together.”

I shook my head. “Billy, he’s half dead…”

He growled in response, sending a shiver down my spine.

“He’s walked off worse.”

We pulled into the parking garage at ANVIL and snuck up to Billy’s office. I made him sit on the desk and roll up his sleeve so I could take a look.

“Tell me what you need me to do, Mister Russo,” I murmured lowly.

Billy told me what to do, talking me through each step. With his free hand, he poured himself a glass of alcohol to help manage the pain. His eyes followed my every move, and I could feel his desire rising.

“Like what you see?” I murmured to him.

He smirked.

“I kept you clean to keep you safe… I’m just wondering how it might’ve been if we’d’ve been in it together.”

I slowly trailed my hand up his chest to cup his jaw.

“You’d never have gotten anything done, Russo… You would have been too _distracted_.”

“You’re right,” he murmured, before drawing me into a searing kiss. Just then, a security alarm pinged somewhere, and Billy cursed, pulling away.

“We gotta go.”

And once again, we were off. Billy tossed all of his things into a duffel bag and we headed out. Agents popped up to stop us, but Billy took them down with quick, precise shots, making me feel like my skin was on fire. There was something about him being so protective that made me want to jump him then and there… But I showed restraint.

As we walked away, Billy flipped a switch, setting the ANVIL headquarters up in a grand explosion. I thought it was rather beautiful.

Billy seemed worried, cagey… but I had a plan. It was just a matter of whether or not he would agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably just one more part after this! Be sure to leave your theories and thoughts in the comments! Feedback is always appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

In the car, I sat in silence, waiting for the perfect opportunity to tell Billy my idea. He was just so attractive with his face all hardened in concentration like that… Finally, I spoke.

“Do you have a plan?” I asked softly.

“Other than “Make Frank Pay”? Not really,” he said with a scoff.

“Well I have something better in mind… if you’re in the mood to listen.”

Billy paused, his rage settling for a moment, replaced by curiosity.

“Go on.”

I smirked. “My company has headquarters in a few countries that have no extradition treaties… Say we pick one, take the private jet before Homeland even realizes I’m in on it… happily ever after for us.”

Billy looked thoughtful. By the expression on his face, I could tell he was torn. To take revenge, or live peacefully…

“Billy,” I murmured softly, trying to seduce him to the safer option. “I have offshore accounts… I can run the company by phone and video call. If need be, I could even move it international. We’ll live like royalty, Billy.” He still looked hesitant, and I teased, “Don’t tell me you’re ashamed to let me be the breadwinner…”

That got a smile out of him.

“Not at all, sweetheart. You know how I love seeing you in charge… but Frank has to pay.”

I sighed. “Billy, listen… knowing you got away will drive him crazy. Let that be your revenge. You don’t need to kill him, just let him live with his failure. That’s far worse.”

For a long moment, I thought he would refuse. But finally, a dark smirk played at the corner of his mouth.

“Okay. Let’s do it.”

* * *

We stopped by my apartment to grab a few necessities. There were a couple of agents waiting there, but Billy quickly killed them. I smiled at him adoringly.

“You’re so sweet when you’re being protective of me,” I said. He grinned and kissed my forehead, and I followed him up to my place. I quickly packed a duffel of all my necessities, and we were off to the airport. Only Homeland knew about the whole fiasco, so we were able to have my people prepare things just fine. Of course, the government wouldn’t want to admit their screw ups to the public. Lucky for us.

And just like that, we were free.

* * *

_One Year Later_

The sun and the sand were wonderful, as always. Every day, the view of the ocean out my window made me smile. I was eternally grateful that my stubborn husband had agreed to leave America with me. I highly doubted we would have been able to get married if he hadn’t. No, if we’d stayed, Billy would be dead in a gutter somewhere at the hands of the infamous Punisher. But Frank Castle couldn’t risk following us out of the country, and Dinah Madani couldn’t touch us with no extradition. It was perfect.

After finally hanging up with the company, I headed to the living room where the giant picture window gave me a perfect view of the surf. With a mug of tea in hand, I stood before the glass, sighing softly.

A pair of arms slipped around my waist, making me smile.

“Hello, Mr. Russo…”

His lips brushed over my neck.

“Hello, _Mrs._ Russo,” he replied. I loved it when he called me that. It reminded me how far we’d come, from him being unable to tell me he loved me to lovely, wedded bliss.

I sipped from my mug, leaning into his gentle kisses.

“No wine today?” he murmured.

I smiled coyly.

“Not today… and not for the next nine months.”

I felt him freeze as the wheels turned in his head.

“You mean…?”

I smirked and began to walk away, letting my black silk robe slip down one shoulder, teasingly.

“Take from that what you will, Billy Russo… but you’re a clever man. I imagine you know exactly what I meant. I think I’ll have a shower…” I mused, only half to myself.

I heard his footsteps eagerly following me, and I couldn’t stop a little grin. Convincing Billy to leave with me was the best decision I’d ever made. His little tryst with Madani had been fun for us both, but he was all mine now.

It was Billy and me, and soon, another… Together forever. Just as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! I know this part was a bit short, but I felt that it wouldn't add anything more to the series to try to lengthen the end. I hope you've enjoyed reading this series. Be sure to let me know what you think!


End file.
